talk about time
by let them burn
Summary: Follow Kiari as she meets the gods and races against time to save her world.
1. Chapter 1

Good morning class! I am your new physics teacher." Said the new physics teacher. Most of the kids groan, although some are excited. 'Oh great now I'm stuck with some stupid physics teacher, while Jane and Darcy have ALL the fun.' I muttered as my teacher blabbed on about how he was glad to be here. As much as I love physics, this guy could tell you about anything, and it would sound boring. Another thing I notice is that there is a new kid. He looks older than 18, but I don't know. His dark hair smoothed back, and he has shadowy eyes, as if he has seen a darkness that covers all. And he keeps looking out the window. Weird. About an hour later the bell rings, and school is out for the summer. And I can finally go to New York to join my cousins in their research. As I walked home I thought of how they had told about Thor. The God of Thunder. They said that thunder and lightning came when he came. Then it started raining. "Oh great!" I said. Then thunder and lightning . Wait. Random thunder and lightning storm? Ok if this happens I'm going to go berserk. There is a sudden brightness and then a large solid looking figure steps out of the dust.

"Loki! Show yourself!" Said the young man. Then he saw me. He took a step or so towards me. Oh shoot I am doomed. "Youngling, have you seen him?" He says, pointing to a photo of the guy who tried to take over the world two years ago. Then it clicks. That was the new kid! No wonder he looked at least twenty! Then it occurred to me that he might be hiding. "No, I haven't." I lie. "We shall see about that." He said. My heart skipped a beat. Then I heard a crash behind me. The young man suddenly grabbed my backpack, ( with me still attached ), and said " Come." I didn't really have a choice. He spun his hammer around really fast and we shot up into the air. "Ahhh!" I screamed. Then we came down onto another young man. The boy from school! The one called Loki. "Hello. Brother." He said with a smirk. Wait. If he just called him brother that means he is... He is THOR. Wow. "Oh, hello again." Said Loki, looking at me. Uh oh. "You have met him?" Asked Thor. "Yes." I replied. "You are both coming." He said. "Where?" I ask, slightly alarmed at this. "To Asgard." This time it was Loki who spoke. He looked depressed. Then Thor told me to grab Loki's sleeve and not to let go. Then he grabbed Loki himself. "Hold on tightly." He said. I noticed he had a ridiculously deep voice. He also had blonde hair and was the most buff guy I had ever seen. Loki was the opposite. He was skinny and tall, where Thor Was shorter and stouter. I'm not saying Thor wasn't tall, he is just shorter than Loki. Then with a blast of light, we shot through some sort of portal.

When I opened my eyes I was in a golden dome like room. "Wow." I said under my breath. "Yes. It is amazing, isn't it?" Said a voice right in my ear. Startled I spun around to find Loki just inches behind me. Loki smirked at the startled look on my face. "Loki. The all father is waiting." Said Thor, waiting by the door. I saw a man in armor of gold, and he was holding a sword with a golden hilt. As Loki attempted to pass out of the door the man said "you must assume your true form, Loki." Loki rolled his eyes and in a faint green glimmer his clothes changed. Instead of a sweatshirt and jeans, he was wearing a black leather vest over a green tunic with black leggings and boots. He looked at me and said " For father's sake allow me to make her presentable to Odin." Thor looked at me for one second then told Loki " Quickly brother." I suddenly feel all wobbly inside. Then the faint glimmer again. Then I looked down at my clothes. I looked like a Viking woman! A long dress resembling a tunic. A dress. Awww man. Loki saw the look on my face and smiled at my discomfort. Luckily so did Thor. "Loki change her to something fitting her rank." Loki did. Now I am in a blue tunic with a black legging and boots and dark blue cloak. Thor began to walk away. Loki and I were escorted by guards. Soon we were at the gates of Asgard, the city of the gods. Thor led us into the throne room. In the throne room a old man with an eye patch was seated on the throne. That must be Odin. Ok I gotta stay calm. "What is this? A mortal?" Said Odin, when he saw us. "She lied to protect Loki. And she is not like the other mortals. She seems to be half demigod." Replied Thor, kneeling. I am forced to kneel. So is Loki. Wait, half demigod? Did he just say I'm half demigod? Just as I would've asked, Odin commanded I be taken to the dungeons. Oh great.

As I waited in the dungeons I thought over today. Today I found out I was a demigod, met two of the most famous gods in mythology, met the all father, and entered Asgard. Soon I was joined in my cell by Loki himself. "Ah, a cellmate." He grumbled. "Oh shut up you whiner. It's not like there isn't a divider." I snap. Loki raises his eyebrows. I decide to ignore him. I don't do decisions. "Seems as if we will be here a while." I say. "Yes. Odin tends to forget his prisoners." Loki says sadly. "Well I want to know what's going on." I say. " Is that so?" He says in a low voice. "If you tell me who you are and whatever s going on I will explain who I am and what I know of things on earth." I bargain. "As it must be." Said Loki with a sigh.

"Two years ago I attempted to rule your planet, As you know. Of course, I did not win but I managed to escape my brother. I did not know where to go to hide, so I hid at your school. I made myself look younger."

" I know." I said

"You know?"

"I saw it in your eyes."

The look he gave me nearly shattered my heart. He looked so broken. "My brother tried to bring me here, but as I escaped I put him off track, making it harder to find me. That is the reason it has been two years." He continued. "Why do you want to rule so badly?" I asked . "When I was a newborn child I was left to die by a frost giant, who was my father. Odin found me and brought me here. I was raised to believe that I was to be king. But I could see that Thor was always father's favorite. I want to prove that I am worthy to be king."

"Oh. My turn, I guess." I said, try not to seem as depressed as I felt. Loki remained silent. "Ok then, so I was raised by my best friends mom. I don't know who my parents are. I knew from the beginning I was not related to them. I'm not even legally adopted. I have spent my life like any other 'mortal', as you call them. At least, I did until this happened. I know you, though, and your brother. I have always been different than everybody else. I can see the way people feel by looking at there eyes. And that is my difference. I can almost read people, as if they were a book. I feel like I know people, even though I've never met them before." I say. "Then I guess we're all open books." Loki grumbled. And I know this will be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up mortal!" I was roughly shaken awake by a guard. Wait, that's not a guard. That's a prisoner. "Guards! Guards, the prisoners!" I cry. Then I see all the guards on the ground unconscious. Loki! I spin around and see him on the floor with a bloody gash in his forehead. I run to see if he's alive. Then I am grabbed by the prisoner. "You cried for help." He growled, holding a knife to my throat. "No no I was checking to see if they were alive. Thank the gods they weren't." I say as convincingly as possible. He falls for it. "Come we must leave." He says, releasing me. "Wait. I will stay here unless we take him." I say pointing to Loki. "No. He cause trouble. We go to hel. Escape Asgardians." He said roughly. "Then I stay." And I sit on the ground next to Loki. The prisoner comes toward me, but another said leave me. This one seemed like he was in charge. "But kill him." He said, pointing to Loki. An arrow was shot at him. I jumped up and clawed the man's face then pushed the alarm. "You shall pay mortal, for offending the great Fangarr." He yelled as he rode away. I turned and ran to Loki. He was still unconscious. That's bad. I gotta find a doctor of some sort. Then all of the sudden Thor Stepped into our open cell. "No time to explain he is hurt." I say hurriedly. Thor's eyes widened and he rushed to Loki's side. "What happened!?" Thor asked as he picked up Loki. "I will explain on the way. Go! Go!" I say pointing at the guards on the floor. "Explain this!" Thor said as he walked down a hall carrying Loki. "I was asleep then all of the sudden I was shaken awake by another prisoner, and my cell was open and I saw Loki just lying there on the floor, all bloodied up. Then they tried to take me with them, but I refused cause they obviously weren't going to take Loki. Then they shot Loki and I pulled out the arrow. Then you showed up." I explained. "Come we must get him to a physician, fast." We came up to a door with gold leaves on it. Thor put Loki on the floor and knocked. The door opened by a young woman. Thor just pointed to Loki. The woman's eyes widened. "Bring him in here." She said walking across the hall to another door. She open it, and inside it looked like some sort of medical center. "Put him here." She pointed to the gold tinted examining table. I swear, everything in Asgard is gold in some way. "What happened!?" She asked rushing around looking for bandages and cleaning alcohol. "Prison break. From what I know he was trying to stop it." Answered Thor. "Oh?" She said. "Yes. And she said he was shot with an arrow as well." Thor continued, pointing at me. "And who is she?" Asked the woman. "My name is Kiari". I spoke up. "I lied about knowing Loki to hide him and I was brought here. Why is he being healed here?"

"The Asgardians healers will not heal prisoners and his father forbid him leave the dungeons."

"Ah, I see. May I have the honor of knowing your name, m'am?"

"Lady Sif, of Asgard." Lady Sif put the alcohol on Loki and he cried out in pain. "Where am I?" He asked. "The dungeons! The prisoners have escaped!"

"Yes Loki we know. Are you hurting anywhere else beside your forehead?" Asked Lady Sif. "I am not a child. I can heal myself." Growled Loki."Brother, you have no magic." Said Thor. Loki face went blank for a moment but then he gave in. He lay back on the table. "Take this." Lady Sif told Loki. Loki looked disgusted but drank it. He went unconscious. "Now where was the arrow?" She asked me. "Here." I said, touching the spot I had pulled the arrow from. She pulled out a dented piece of gold colored metal that was attached to the inside of Loki's tunic. "Clever boy." She said. The only Mark of the arrow was the dent in the metal and a small bruise on his chest. "Phew he's okay!" I say in relief. "Not for long. If the guards find him here his punishment will be much greater this time." Thor said. "We must hide him."

"I've go an idea but it might require some rule breaking. We could go to midgard! It might be far but it is safe for him." I suggest. "No! We would be breaking every rule father made." Said Thor. "Thor you know your brothers life depends on this." Said Lady Sif. He looked at her. Then he looked at me. "Very well." He said. "But how can we? The bi-frost is the only way to leave."

"You know very well that's not true." Said Loki. He had woken up. "There are four more ways out of here."

'Man does this guy have a plan b for everything?' I thought.

"Kiari, who did you say was in charge of the jail break?" Thor asked.

"Some guy called Fangarr." I reply. Thor went silent in thought. "Come brother, we must leave."

"I know the closest path." Said Loki. He stood, but sank back with a groan. "I do not believe I am fit for motion."

"Ha well neither do I... I have an idea." I say. "Here hand me those cans Thor. And the alcohol. And the pliers." I'm not exactly sure how, but I build a small hovering stretcher. "This should do." I look up and realize everyone is looking at me. "What!?" I ask. "How...did you do that?" Asked Thor. "With magic. Asgardian magic." Loki said in a dangerously low voice. "How do you have that magic?"

"Um... I don't know?" I say, backing up.

"Lady sif, assist Loki. Kiari, how do you fly it?" Thor said abruptly. "Erm... I Don't know... I think...this?" I mutter. As Loki approached the stretcher I noticed something. I could almost control it with my mind. But control's. Hmmm. I grabbed a handle and a tube thing and stuck them on it, and connected them to the alcohol-fueled engine thingy."Try that Loki." Sif attempted to help him, but he shoved her hand away. Then he proudly started to walk towards the stretcher, until he doubled over in pain. Thor yanked him up and pulled him onto the the stretcher. As I showed Loki the controls, my cellphone started ringing. "Huh!?" I pulled it out of my pocket. It was an unknown caller. I answered it. "Um...hello?"

"Hello. Is this Kiari Reed?"

"Yeah. Can I ask who you are?"

"Listen, I'm getting signals from you that you need help. Is that true?"

"Erm...I guess. But could I ask who-"

"I Wil be there shortly."

Then whoever that was hung up. Then I see lady Sif and Thor staring at me dumbstruck. "Uh that was... well actually I don't know who that was..."

Then Loki spoke up. "It is a midgarian communication device." Oh. That's why there looking at me weird. Suddenly I heard this noise from behind me. I turned around, and this blue box thing had appeared out of nowhere. Out of it stepped a young looking man, wearing the oddest thing. A reddish bowtie, a red fez, and he was dressed like an Englishman. "Hello which one is-" he stopped short when he saw Loki. I looked at Loki. He was glaring at the man. "Erm...where is Kiari?"

"Uh that's me." I say. The man grabs my hand and pulls me into the tiny box. Except,when I get inside, it's so big I could swear it goes on forever. But my friends. "Hey! Why'd you do that!?" I say. "Well, you'd asked for help, I helped!"

"I did not ask for help!"

"I can see why you ran from them."

"I did not. Loki is injured and will be killed if we do not leave immediately. Let me out."

The man looked me in the eye. "Fine." He said, opening the door. I leapt out. "Thor, get Loki in here this man can help us. Sif go back to bed, you never saw us. You!" I say spinning around. The man stuck his head out. "What?"

"Can you get us out of here?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Well then let's go because we have about two seconds before the soldiers realize Loki and I are gone."

* * * Once inside that infinity box thing the man explains that it's a time machine. "Who are you anyway?" I ask.

"I'm the doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

**Review!?**


End file.
